nc17psuufandomcom-20200215-history
Clark Obsidian
Clark Obsidian was physically the most powerful of StephBot's armies and was a member of the Crack order. He joined his leader StephBot in his quest to obtain the rest of the Finite Cones. He fought with StephBot in 37.8 River Version, where he was killed by Jaquel Paul's Soul Cone. Biography After StephBot was kicked in the shin by JulBot and Jaquel Paul celebrated too early. With a jump from Clark Obsidian, he smacks Bliss's Mind Cone violently and broke his hammer. While Bliss fell unconscious, Clark was satisfied with his broken hammer and threw the stick away. When Clark got the other remaining broken hammer, Bliss got up and Clark violently throws his green wrecking ball at Bliss and made his unconsciousness again. With his victory, Obsidian then introduced his name aggressively and Jaquel Paul came in and whack his Battle cock at Obsidian's back head, Obsidian cried out of pain and fell unconscious. After the rest of the Crack order members have entered the second battlefield, where Bliss and JulBot were teleported by StephBot's Space Cone, Clark Obsidian got up, Jaquel Paul came in and approach to Obsidian again and sucked Obsidian's Soul with all Jaquel's might. Obsidian yelled as never before and the orange rings are surrounding him. He then collapsed and has fallen into Jaquel's hands and disappointed StephBot. Personality Clark Obsidian was a savage brute that took great pleasure in fighting his enemies with the Crack Order. He was StephBot's favorite Crack Order member, due to his savage brute and violence, so StephBot brought him in 37.8 River version battlefield. Obsidian was also competitive and he thought Bliss knocked StephBot down, so he violently whacks Bliss's head and the Mind Cone. Clark Obsidian befriends with Corvus Dave as a mentor and mostly Ebonico Maw. He hangs out with Ebonico Maw and trains with him. They both are really competitive and have a savage brute. Powers *'Superhuman Strength': As a result of his great size, Clark Obsidian possessed an incredible level of superhuman strength and he was able to hold a heavy wrecking ball with one hand and a heavy hammer. He felt easy when he throws the wrecking ball, he can throw it at Bliss's head. Equipment *'Clark Obsidian's heavy hammer:' Clark Obsidian's main hammer was primarily used to whack his enemies, mainly Bliss, because of his thoughts of thinking Bliss that knocked StephBot down. His weapon was required to use for the Finite Cone quest. So another reason was to aim at Bliss, was because Bliss has the Mind Cone on his head and he needs to make Bliss dead to retrieve the Mind Cone. But when he whacks Bliss violently, his hammer breaks, which means that his weapon was weak. *'''The Green Wrecking ball: '''Clark Obsidian's second weapon was used as a backup weapon. When his hammer broke, Clark has to get the other half and when Bliss got up, he has the wrecking ball on his hand and smacks Bliss's head. The Wrecking ball weighed around 500 kilograms. Relationships Friends *StephBot -Mentor and leader *Ebonico Maw† -Best friend *Corvus Dave† -Also Mentor and friend Enemies *Bliss -Arch nemesis and Attempted killer *JulBot *Jaquel Paul† -Killer References and Trivia *Clark Obsidian was the most powerful member of the Crack Order that was served under StephBot's order. *Clark Obsidian was named after the MCU character, Cull Obsidian. *In the MCU, Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw were together during the Attack on Greenwich Village. Clark Obsidian and Ebonico Maw were not together in battles but as friends. *Cull Obsidian was the most powerful member of the Black Order and Clark Obsidian was the most powerful member of the Crack Order. *Cull Obsidian and Clark Obsidian are both big and have a hammer as a weapon. Category:Characters Category:Finite Peace characters Category:Finite Peace Prequel characters